l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Tselu
Shinjo Tselu was a bushi and Emerald Magistrate of the Unicorn Clan. He became the first Ivory Champion. Family Tselu's father served as a gunso under Shinjo Shono, while his grandfather was Shinjo Sanetama, a hero of the Clan Wars. He was unquestionably loyal and possessed no selfish ambition. Tselu was skilled at identifying who was best suited to a task and delegating it accordingly. He lived up to the example set by his father and grandfather before him. Second City - People, pp. 25-26 Imperial Explorer Tselu was trained as one of the Imperial Explorers in the Imperial Explorer Dojo, manned by sensei Bayushi Shibata. Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman He was a fierce and dedicated samurai, and as the top student of his dojo, Tselu served as an assistant instructor under his sensei. Second City - People, p. 25 Ivory Champion In 1198, in the Month of the Rooster, the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime held a contest to select her personal champion and representative. Tselu won it, becoming the first Ivory Champion. Second City - The City, p. 7 A comprehensive report on the strength and disposition of all the Second City Guardsmen's assets was given by Akodo Tsudoken, Head of the city guard. Administration of the Second City Guardsman fell to the Ivory Champion. State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman He began to held regular trials, once per month, wherein candidates could prove their mettle in a series of challenges that were designed to weed the weak from the worthy. Whispered Secrets, p. 13 By the time Suikihime had formally arranged for the new structure of the Ivory Court, Tselu was in charge of the Fourth Ministry. With merely twenty-one years old, Tselu became the youngest of the court's Ministers as Minister of Defense and Justice. The Colonies Tselu, along with Otomo Suikihime, went to see his old sensei, Bayushi Shibata in order to deliver new orders. The Imperial Explorer Dojo would now accept applicants from all the Clans, not only the Spider and the Mantis, in the name of productivity. The Governor was warned that many lives would be lost, and she answered that she came the accept this unfortunate truth, in the name of the greater good. Edict of Exploration Suikihime issued the Edict of Exploration, allowing any samurai to explore and claim any treasure they found for their clan. It caused trouble to the Imperial Explorers, and the sensei Shibata believed it made their duties difficult to the point of impossibility. Many samurai began to die while exploring the dangerous lands of the Colonies. Despite the fact that Tselu was against the edict, Suikihime saw that the rewards were worth the costs. Repercussions, by Shawn Carman Seeking the Murderer Tselu left the city to find clues about the murdered of Suikihime's predecessor, despite Tsudoken considered necessary his presence in the city as a recognizable leader in a moment when a new Governor had been appointed. Embers of War, Part 1: The Unicorn, by Shawn Carman Tselu recruited Asako Karachu to look after the defense of the Second City in his absence. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Eggs of P'an Ku In the Colonies were found several nemuranai which Tselu guessed were with the same power than the Egg of P'an Ku. He was surprised by the fact Suikihime had use done of them to make a doppleganger of Shosuro Keirei. Tselu took in custody the egg and the false Keirei. He immediately appointed Akodo Tamisu and Daidoji Tsunehiko as Ivory Magistrates, with the task to find and destroy any other egg which existed in the Colonies. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Mantis Banishment During the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies Suikihime ordered to cease the Mantis strikes against the Crane until the Kitsuki finished an investigation on the matter. As the order was countermanding the judgment of the Emerald Champion, the Mantis did not stop. For their defiance, the Mantis representative Yoritomo Sakuma was told that any member of the Mantis were banished from the Second City. Tselu and Kitsuki Jakuei did not appreciate Suikihime’s obvious toying with the law. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Siege of the Second City The Ninth Imperial Legion led by Shinjo Kinto laid siege to the City. Tselu sided the governor, despite her eccentricities and playthings. When the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu went on hiding within the city, Suikihime ordered to find him. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Many samurai of the Second City would defend it, included the majority of the Unicorn Embassy. Gempukku Starter Fictions The Imperial Legion’s siege broke into the inner city with the aid of Renyu. It was unsafe to remain there, so Tselu suggested Suikihime to flee. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Utaku Kimiono told him that a coalition of delegates of several clans had plotted to weaken the city defenses. Suikihime ordered Tselu to arrest all the conspirators, but she went on hiding shortly after. His lieutenant Karachu had left the city as well, the fight was effectively lost, and further fighting was pointless. Tselu surrendered after he willingly lost a duel of first blood to Shinjo Tae-hyun. A scar across his cheek would remind him of his defeat. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Seeking Suikihime The position of Ivory Champion was divested from accountability to the Governor of the Second City, though its purview remained in the realm of enforcing law, not administration. Tselu was tasked to find his former mistress. Two days after he departed, Tselu received a letter from the Empress' son, Iweko Shibatsu. He told about how Tselu could find Suikihime, and that the Second City was rioting. He decided to return to the city, and commanded Hiruma Tensin to track down Lady Otomo. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton P'an Ku's Madness Tselu was joined by Moto Ming-Gwok, a Moto Death Priest. He had been given a vision, and Ming-Gwok had shared what the Phoenix had learned about the mad dragon P'an Ku, and its influx over the Colonies. Gates that had been barred in attempt to contain the riot now were keeping Tselu's forces at bay. Ming-Gwok used his magic to crumble the gates to dust, allowing the Ivory Magistrates to charge. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Ivory Magistrates had cut their way through the northern section of the Military District. Tselu guessed that P'an Ku wanted chaos and destruction, so he decided to avoid destruction. His men retook the gate that led to the Imperial District and hold it, rallying others to their banner. They made a stand in defiance of this madness. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Order was partially restored across the different districts. In front of the Ivory Court Daigotsu Gyoken, the Spider commander who had become a madmen, was tortured by Renyu, and in turn killed by the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. A messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting the city had been lost to a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Shortly after Suikihime appeared at court, as a prisoner. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Tselu talked with her and Karachu. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Banishing the Mad Dragon Tselu was recalled from the advance on Journey's End Keep and brought the prisoner Suikihime to the Imperial Court. Iweko Seiken, the eldest Empress' son, and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko announced that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Once the district was evacuated, Seiken broke the Heart of Fudo to summon P'an Ku, and the mad dragon was forced to appear in the mortal realm. Tselu, who had been alongside Seiken and Mitsuko, attacked the dragon's avatar, Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason only to be easily defeated by the dragon. Somehow Seiken managed to parley through the creature's madness, and P'an Ku willignly banished. Tselu survived the day with only a minor wound. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Suikihime's Restoration Seiken left the Colonies, giving to Tselu his mother's order. The once disgraced Suikihime was restored with her family name and former station. Heretic War In 1199 an army of Fallen seized Journey's End City after a siege. Tselu assembled his forces and rode to recover the lost city. Riding to the Rescue (Picture and flavor) Kitsune Merihiko was appointed as his advisor. Kitsune Merihiko (Aftermath Boxtext) The 9th Imperial Legion led by Kinto faced Unicorn forces led by Shinjo Yoshie, while a second army of Lion Fallen under the command of Akodo Tsudoken attempted to flank them. The enemy was outmaneuvered by the arrival of the combined forces of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Dairuko, the Khan Shinjo Min-Hee, and Tselu himself. Yoshie's forces broke to intercept Dairuko's army, and the 9th Legion intercepted Akodo Tsudoken's Fallen legion. Kinto killed Tsudoken in personal combat. Age of Ivory, Part 3, by Seth Mason Seiken's Return Iweko Seiken returned to the Second City, and in presence of Suikihime, the Imperial Heir forced to have command upon half of the Ivory Legion and half of the Second City Guardsmen as well. The Coming Storm (Story rulebook) Tselu appointed his officer Akodo Tamisu as commander of the Ivory Legionnaires reminded by Seiken. The Coming Storm, Part One, by Brian Yoon After Seiken seized control of the Second City, Public Letters from the Clan Champions he commanded the Crab to any and all gaijin symbols from the city. Tselu despised this order, and he even ordered Kaiu Akemi to stop the demolition of a shrine in the Temple District. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Dark Naga Assault Tselu pondered with Akodo Himaru, a high ranking officer of the Second City Guardsmen, the reports from the Imperial Legions concerning the departure of the Dark Naga from Rokugan. They reported to Suikihime of the news, and that they were concerned about the creatures could be heading towards the Second City. The defenders of the city had been narrowed after the Imperial Heir had reminded a significant part of the City Guardsmen and Ivory Legionnaires. Suikihime dismissed any idea to ask help to Seiken, and commanded to defend the city with their current ranks. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Part 3 The Dark Naga forces appeared and assaulted the city. Tselu realized as a secondary target they were seeking the Red Hunger's Fang, a Crab nemuranai, to take control of the Red Hunger, a massive serpent of the former Ivory Kingdoms. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Part 4 Tselu defended the Military District, but rallied his men to the Imperial District, after Hida Kazodo gave him words that the eastern wall had been breached. Eventually, the enemy was defeated and their leader killed in the fight. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Finale, by Shawn Carman Adjunct In 1200 Bayushi Shizuka was appointed by Suikihime as the second-in-command for Shinjo Tselu. Ivory Ascendance (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) See also * Shinjo Tselu/Meta External Links * Shinjo Tselu (Torn Asunder) * Shinjo Tselu Exp (Coils of Madness) * Shinjo Tselu Exp2 (Gates of Chaos) * Tselu Sensei (Twenty Festivals) Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Ivory Champions Category:Emerald Magistrates